riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
United
Arca United better known as United are a United faction of all Organic Races amongst the Milky Way Galaxy and Beyond, Noraxians. It was officially founded after the the Battle of Noraxis in 2177, where Humans and Noraxians agreed too work together in hopes of bringing down the Universal Generation once and for all. The Arca United Army no longer look to the Universal Generation for they're genocidal acts against Organics, and thus have no defined leaderships save for the surviving worlds that has not yet been Orbital Bombarded, or has just been occupied. Project United is also known for it's support towards the Solar Federation, space resistance that was operating in the Organic Realm attacking Universal Generation forces and launching dairing raids against UG Held planets all across the Universe. Project United would also spread beyong the Organic Realms into other Uinverses, in order for multiple Organic races in order to unite and get rid of the Universal Generation. By the Third Era of the Galactic War in the 23rd century, Mechanical Races were eventually liberated from the Universal Generation by the Arca United Army, and were all welcome into Project United in order to aide the war effort and end the Universal Generation once and for all. Among these planets would be the Hora powers, of Humudora, Dorgorna, Destructor, and even Regents after the Galactic War's end in 2289. Banded Worlds ''Organic Realm *Earth *Oason *Sharkora *Decay *Ca *Vera *Ragged *Zafia *Fargor *Jarnora *York *Horse-7 *Harnam *Eera *Miera *Moonalist *Murray *Sar *Luthor *Armgaya *Sharnora *Hypher *Inertia *Ceta *Geinoris *Cartel Beyond the Organic Realm *Regents *Humudora *Dorgorna *Korna *Comm 4 *Akana Colonies *Noraxis *Nemisis *Toran *Ca 41 *Tainora *Garia *Aran *Geore *Destructor *Sierra *Ya 'History' 'The Galactic War' 'Establishment' The shaky-to-steady alliance between the Separatists and the Humans, was forged entirely out of necessity. The U.E.A. forces were on the defensive, as they drew more and more closer too extinction in the metal gears of the Universal Generation along with other flesh races around the Universe The alliance of circumstance was forged in the control room of Luthor, when Sanders and Emprorer Veil agreed unite in order to prevent The Universal Generation from destroying Veil's home planet of Noraxis However, the Viel persuaded the rest of the of his race to join the Humanity, in the war against the Universal Generation. While the two factions experience some friction, they learned to work with one another for their mutual survival. During the events of Sword in 2179, while humanity was holding the planet with every soldier they had other Worlds followed alongside Noraxis, in transforming themselves into one Powerful Empire. During the final Engagement on Sword, the Armada of alien vessels arrived and broke back of the Universal Generation at Sword even destroying the GRA in the process inwhich followed their Victory. 'End Events of The Second Era' 'End of Project United' 'Invasion or Regents' 'Universal Death Conflict' 'Trivia''' Category:The Galactic War Category:Universal Military Powers Category:Factions Category:Galactic War Era Category:2177 Category:2178 Category:2179 Category:2180 Category:2181 Category:2182 Category:2183 Category:2184 Category:2185 Category:2186 Category:2187 Category:2188 Category:2189 Category:2190 Category:2191 Category:2192 Category:2193 Category:2194 Category:2195 Category:2196 Category:2197 Category:2198 Category:2199 Category:2200 Category:2201 Category:2202 Category:2204 Category:2205 Category:2206 Category:2207 Category:2208 Category:2209 Category:Second Era of the Galactic War Category:Third Era of the Galactic War